


Winter Coldness

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akankah musim ini terus menyajikan kedinginan bagi Hinata? Hujan salju kembali turun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Coldness

Cold Winter © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.  
Rate: T  
Genre: Friendship, Romance  
Warning: OOC (maybe), Typo(s), AU  
.  
.  
Musim dingin. Musim yang kurang disukai Hinata karena dia mudah kedinginan. Silakan lihat penampilannya ke sekolah, bak boneka salju, memakai pakaian tebal berlapis-lapis. Anak-anak sekolah dasar yang melihatnya sampai merasa gerah padahal ini memang di musim dingin. Hinata tidak peduli, yang penting tubuhnya hangat maksimal. Ini saja masih terasa dingin. Dan sialnya, dia lupa membawa sarung tangan karena tadi buru-buru berlari ke stasiun, nyaris terlambat naik kereta.  
Hinata menggosok-gosokkan tangan dan meniup telapak tangannya dengan udara hangat yang keluar dari mulutnya sebagai hasil respirasi. Hinata mengeratkan syalnya sekali lagi saat kereta sudah hampir berhenti di stasiun berikutnya, tempat Hinata biasa turun lalu lanjut berjalan lima belas menit lagi ke sekolahnya.  
Hinata keluar dari pintu kereta dengan tergopoh-gopoh karena berdesakan dengan orang-orang dewasa. Ia menatap langit yang masih menurunkan butiran-butiran salju. Musim dingin Hyuuga Hinata telah dimulai.  
…  
Hinata membuka pintu menuju ke kelasnya, mendapati kelasnya sudah ramai dengan penghuninya. Suara ribut terdengar di mana-mana. Wajar, mereka baru kembali ke sekolah setelah diliburkan tiga hari karena hujan salju. Hinata menghembuskan uap dari mulut ke tangannya. Ia mendapat bangku di depan pintu yang sering dibuka-tutup, otomatis angin akan selalu berhembus ke arahnya. Sungguh tidak beruntung. Penghangat ruangan juga sayangnya diletakkan di belakang. Hinata menghela napas, apa boleh buat.  
Angin dingin merambati kaki Hinata, ia menatap ke depan. Pintu dibuka.  
“Ohayou.”  
“O-ohayou.”  
Hinata membalas salam dari seorang pemuda yang sekelas dengannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu cukup pendiam namun populer. Ia adalah atlet lari dari tim sekolah, sudah pernah memenangkan lomba seprefektur. Tahun ini semua orang mengharapkan pemuda itu bisa menang di lomba nasional. Sedikit memang, namun Hinata memendam rasa suka pada pemuda itu. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang pendiam dan terkesan suram, pemuda itu menemukan eksistensinya di tempat ini tanpa harus meminta diperhatikan. Sasuke juga merupakan pribadi yang menyenangkan kalau kita cukup dekat dengannya—untuk yang satu ini Hinata tahu karena ia sering piket bersama pemuda itu. Hinata terus mengikuti sosok itu berjalan ke belakang, duduk di dekat penghangat yang diidamkan Hinata.  
“Hinata?”  
Gadis berambut indigo tersentak dan memperbaiki duduknya lurus menghadap ke depan. “Y-ya!”  
“Pfft, Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?”  
Suara tawa yang terdengar membuat Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan malu.  
“S-sakura-san, ohayou.”  
“Ohayou. Apa yang kau lihat? Aku memanggilmu dua kali dan tidak dijawab.” Gadis berambut merah jambu tergelak menatap temannya yang kini gelagapan di bangkunya.  
“A-aku melihat p-pemanas, i-itu saja kok.”  
Sakura geleng-geleng. Paham benar Hinata gampang kedinginan. Ah, Sakura teringat, ia segera merogoh isi tasnya.  
“Hinata, ini untukmu.”  
Hinata menatap benda di tangan Sakura dengan senang. “B-bantalan penghangat. Motifnya lucu.”  
Sakura terkekeh geli, ia senang temannya menyukai pemberian kecil darinya, “Aku menemukannya semalam. Karena kupikir itu lucu jadi kubelikan.”  
“Terima kasih, Sakura-san. A-aku akan menjaganya.”  
“Eh, apa itu? Penghangat ya?”  
“Ohayou, Ino-san.”  
“Oha! Hei, geser bokongmu, Sakura. Aku mau lewat,” Ino berkacak pinggang di depan pintu. Hinata merasa kedinginan tapi setidaknya bantal penghangat di tangannya memeberi pertolongan di saat yang tepat.  
Sakura mendengus tidak suka, “Dasar! Syuh, duduk di bangkumu dan bergosiplah!”  
Hinata tertawa geli. Sakura mendorong-dorong Ino menuju bangkunya, “Bye, Hinata. bertahanlah sampai pelajaran selesai.”  
“O-oke.”  
“Sakura.”  
“Eh, ada apa, Sasuke-kun?”  
“Tentang lomba yang dibicarakan pelatih semalam—”  
“Oh, itu! Jadi begini, pertandingannya akan dilaksanakan minggu depan—”  
Hinata menatap dalam diam. Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan sangat akrab. Sakura adalah manajer klub lari jadi wajar mereka sering bersama. Hinata membalikkan badan. Mengamat-amati kapan pintu di depannya akan terbuka atau tertutup lagi. Sakura melirik Hinata yang menatap ke depan.  
“Sudah ya, Sasuke-kun. Ino, kemarilah!”  
“Roger!”  
…  
“Uh, perpustakaan dingin sekali.” Hinata memeluk bukunya sambil berlari kecil di koridor menuju kelasnya. Karena tak tahan dengan kondisi perpustakaan yang sangat dingin, Hinata segera kembali ke kelas. Pastinya kelasnya tengah kosong karena yang lain masih harus menyelesaikan karangan sastra di perpustakaan. Beruntung Hinata pandai mengarang, ia diizinkan kembali ke kelas lebih cepat.  
Pintu dibuka dan ditutup dengan cepat. Hinata menjatuhkan tubuh di bangkunya. Ia sempat berjengit karena bangkunya terasa sangat dingin. “Dingin …” Hinata mengusap-usap kedua tangannya.  
“Hinata-san?”  
Hinata mendongak. Menatap Sasuke yang sedang mengamatinya dari sisi pintu yang terbuka.  
“Ya?”  
“Cepat sekali kembali ke kelas?”  
“A-ah, karanganku sudah selesai. Sensei sudah memberiku izin untuk kembali ke kelas. Sasuke-san sudah selesai juga?”  
“Belum. Aku kembali untuk mengambil alat tulis. Naruto dobe mengambil milikku.”  
Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Sesekali tubuhnya gemetar karena merasa kedinginan, Sasuke masuk tanpa menutup pintu. Sasuke yang berada di belakang menatap Hinata sambil mengambil beberapa peralatan tulis. “Hinata-san, apa kau kedinginan?”  
Hinata tersentak di bangkunya. Ia menatap ke belakang dan tersenyum tipis, “L-lumayan. Di perpustakaan tadi tidak ada penghangat jadinya aku kedinginan.”  
Sasuke mengangguk, “Kemarilah.”  
Hinata bingung. Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Hinata datang. Hinata menurut, menghampiri meja di belakang yang kelihatan hangat. Ia sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke memegang bahunya. “Eh?”  
Hinata didudukkan di bangku Sasuke. Gelagapan, gadis muda itu ingin kembali berdiri namun bahunya ditahan. “Duduk saja di sini. Aku kembali ke perpustakaan.”  
Hinata ingin protes tapi pemuda itu cepat sekali menghilang di balik pintu. Hinata mengeratkan syalnya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. “Hangat.”  
Hinata duduk di sana selama setengah jam. Setelah teman-temanya terdengar berisik di korior, Hinata cepat-cepat kembali ke bangkunya yang dingin. Duduk diam sambil menahan dingin yang kembali merajam kakinya. Dingin sekali berkebalikan dengan bangku Sasuke. Ah, mengingat itu, wajah Hinata menghangat.  
…  
Jam pulang sudah tiba. Bel berdentang lima menit kemudian sesuai hitungan beberapa anak usil yang sudah jenuh menatap papan tulis. Hinata menatap satu persatu temannya pulang. Hinata juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia melirik ke belakang, “Sakura-san, k-kau belum pulang?”  
“Hinata, duluan saja. Kami ada latihan klub.”  
“B-benarkah? Di saat dingin seperti ini?”  
“Kami latihan di dalam ruangan kok. Tidak akan terasa sedingin ini,“ Sakura terkekeh.  
Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Saat itu pintu dibuka, “Sakura, cepatlah. Pelatih memanggilmu.”  
“Oh, baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Sebentar lagi aku menyusul.”  
Mendengar itu, Sasuke menunggu di sisi pintu. Hinata berjalan keluar, menatap lantai dan berjalan.  
“Hati-hati di jalan, Hinata-san.”  
Hinata berbalik, menatap sosok pemuda dengan pakaian olahraga menatapnya, ia tersenyum. ”Selamat latihan, Sasuke-san.”  
“Hn.”  
Di dalam kelas, Sakura mengetik sebuah pesan singkat dan mengirimnya. Tatapannya tak lepas dari Sasuke dan Hinata.  
…  
Menanyakan kedekatan Hinata dan Sasuke, mereka tak lebih dari sekadar teman sekelas. Cuma saling menyapa dan mengerjakan tugas bersama, itupun kalau sekelompok. Paling-paling hanya berkumpul bersama kalau ada acara kelas. Hanya saling tersenyum kalau berpapasan di jalan. Tidak lebih.  
Hinata sendiri tidak berani terlalu sok akrab dengan pemuda pendiam itu. Ia merasa gugup. Tapi Hinata ingat pertemuan pertama mereka sebelum mereka sekelas di tahun ketiga mereka di SMA.   
Sasuke adalah sosok populer, Hinata mengenalnya dari nama dan penampilan saja. Namun Hinata pernah pulang terlambat karena piket sendirian, saat itu teman piketnya tidak hadir di sekolah karena sakit. Ia menyaksikan lapangan yang dibatasi pagar-pagar berlubang. Menatap para siswa yang tengah latihan ekstrakurikuler. Ada tim baseball di tengah lapangan. Di sudut lapangan ada gadis-gadis klub cheerleaders. Dan di sisi yang satu, dekat Hinata berada, ada garis-garis kapur putih yang dibuat memanjang dan rapi. Hinata melihat ke ujung garis. Menatap satu persatu pelari yang siap berlari saat peluit ditiup. Hinata mendengar tiupan peluit. Ia terus mengikuti gerak pelari paling ujung yang berlari paling cepat. Melewati garis yang berada di dekat Hinata dan memasuki garis finish sebagai yang pertama. Hinata takjub. Angin yang melewatinya saat orang itu berlari membuat Hinata kagum. Hinata menatap pelari yang kembali ke garis start dengan wajah berseri. Setelah lama dilihat, Hinata sadar orang itu adalah Sasuke, siswa yang populer di sekolahnya.  
Sasuke berjalan menyusuri sisi lapangan, tanpa sengaja menatap Hinata yang berada di luar pagar. Gadis itu tersenyum. Entah kenapa. Tapi Sasuke tak bisa berhenti menatap gadis itu. Keduanya saling pandang.  
“Apa yang kau lihat?”—mulanya Sasuke ingin bersikap sarkastik. Tidak mau memiliki penggemar gelap lagi.  
“A-ah, maaf. Aku sangat suka melihat saat kalian berlari.”  
Sasuke menatap dengan pandangan heran. “Apa—”  
“M-menjadi pelari itu menyenangkan ya. Kalian bisa menyentuh angin.” Hinata bercerita dengan tatapan damba. Sasuke menepis pemikirannya tadi. Kelihatannya gadis ini bukan penggemar. Hanya penonton saja, numpang lewat. Sasuke tidak peduli.  
“Sasuke! Kemarilah!”  
“Baik!”  
Sasuke akan kembali dan meninggalkan gadis itu. Saat Sasuke berlari saat itu, yang terlihat adalah, senja, lapangan hijau dan … senyuman gadis itu.  
Cantik.  
…  
Hinata menguap tertahan. Hari ini jauh lebih dingin dari kemarin dan teman-temannya malah mengajaknya untuk makan bersama di atap sekolah. Hinata menggigil.  
“Kau akan menembaknya kan?”  
Hinata menatap Ino yang tengah menggoda Sakura. Si gadis berambut pink tampak malu dan balas menyikut teman pirangnya. Hinata tersenyum.  
Ino tertawa geli, “Kau tahu, Hinata, dia mau menembak seseorang sepulang sekolah nanti!”  
Hinata tertarik dengan pembicaraan temannya. Sakura sangat jarang jatuh hati pada lelaki karena teman bergaulnya kebanyakan lelaki. Ini sungguh jarang terjadi.  
“Hinata, jangan dengarkan dia!”  
“Siapa yang disukai Sakura-san?”  
Ino mendekatkan diri pada Hinata. Menahan agar Sakura tidak mendekati gadis berambut indigo di sampingnya. Bibirnya mendekat dan berbisik. Memberitahu nama yang akrab di telinga Hinata.   
Gadis itu menutup kotak bento, ia kehilangan selera makan. Menatap temannya yang tersipu, Hinata tersenyum, “Selamat berjuang, Sakura-san.”  
“Ino! Kenapa kau mengatakannya! Dasar penggosip!!”  
“Kyahaha, biar saja, dasar jidat lebar!”  
“INO!!”  
Hinata tidak lagi menikmati pertengkaran rutin temannya. Pikirannya mengambang.  
Nama yang ia dengar adalah—Sasuke.  
…  
Hinata tidak bermaksud jahat. Ia tak mungkin frontal melarang temannya menyukai Sasuke. Memangnya dia sendiri siapa? Bukan siapa-siapa.  
Hinata duduk di kelas yang sudah kosong. Kelas yang tepat berhadapan dengan tempat Sakura akan menyatakan perasaan, kata Ino tadi. Hinata duduk di dekat penghangat untuk menepis dingin. Klun lari selesai latihan jam lima. Kebetulan saja Hinata disuruh Kakashi-sensei mengumpulkan kertas ujian yang ditinggalkan guru pelupa itu di lab biologi. Hinata tidak penasaran. Tapi itu sepenuhnya bohong. Bohong besar.  
Hinata berusaha mengubur dirinya dalam kegelapan saat mendengar suara Sakura bergema di depan sana. Hinata mengintip dari jendela tepatnya dari sela-sela tirai berwarna putih.  
“Sasuke-kun, ada yang ingin kukatakan.”  
“Apa, Sakura?”  
“Aku …”  
Suara Sakura mengecil. Hinata tak mampu mendengarnya di balik sekat kaca. Hinata tahu gadis itu mengatakan suka. Aku menyukaimu. Hinata merasa jahat sekarang. Mengintip temannya menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang juga ia sukai.  
Hinata membekap mulutnya sendiri saat melihat Sasuke memeluk gadis itu. Kaki Hinata melemas. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk bisa segera lari dan pulang. Hinata tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sudah jelas. Tidak mungkin Sasuke akan menolak gadis cantik seperti Sakura, lagipula mereka sangat akrab.  
Dan lagi, Hinata itu siapa?  
Ah, Hinata menyesali tindakannya. Andai saja ia tak melihat, rasanya mungkin tak akan seperti ini. Campur aduk. Apakah besok Hinata harus menyalami Sakura dan berkata selamat? Atau memutuskan untuk tidak bicara lagi dengan Sakura atau Sasuke? Hinata tidak tahu. Ia senang temannya akan memulai hubungan dengan seorang lelaki baik. Namun Hinata terluka di saat yang bersamaan karena lelaki itu adalah cinta pertamanya.  
…  
Hinata memasuki kelas dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sakura terlihat ceria pagi ini. Dia sedang bercengkrama dengan Ino di sudut kelas. Hinata sengaja datang agak terlambat supaya ia tak perlu disapa kedua temannya.  
Namun Hinata tahu, cepat atau lambat, ia harus segera menerima kenyataan.  
“Sakura, kau dipanggil pelatih.”  
“Oke!”  
Pintu yang dibuka dan suara yang terdengar membuat Hinata menunduk. Ia meletakkan tangan dia atas meja dan menguburkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mau melihat sosok di depannya.  
Sasuke.  
Masih belum bisa.  
“Hinata-san.”  
Hinata sadar ia dipanggil. Kepalanya terangkat, mengintip dari balik poni, “Ya?”  
“Kau baik-baik saja.”  
Hinata menggigit bibir, “Uhm. Aku baik-baik saja.”  
“Angkat kepalamu.”  
Hinata menghela napas lalu menengadahkan kepala, “Ini untukmu.”  
Hinata menangkap sesuatu yang dilempar Sasuke. Sebotol krim penghangat tubuh beraroma stroberi.  
“Eh? K-kenapa–”  
“Kau mudah kedinginan kan? Itu untukmu.”  
Hinata menatap botol kecil berisi krim berwarna pink, “A-arigatou.”  
“Hn. Ayo, Sakura!”  
“Sip!”  
Hinata menatap kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia merasa bersalah.  
“Jangan membuatku semakin berharap …” lirih Hinata.  
…  
Saat makan siang, Hinata terdiam menatap Sakura menggeser bangku di depannya dan duduk dengan sekotak jus dan dua bungkus roti yakisoba.  
“K-kenapa Sakura-san makan di sini?”  
Sakura mendongak. “Lho, memangnya kenapa?”  
“S-sakura-san sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke-san bukan? A-aku melihatnya semalam.”  
Sakura meneguk jus jeruk yang dibelinya, “Oh itu.”  
“Iya, Sakura. Kenapa tidak makan dengannya saja?”  
Sakura tersenyum setelah melempar lirikan pada Sasuke yang sedang makan dengan Naruto, “Aku malu.”  
Hinata tersenyum lemah. Ternyata memang benar.  
“Selamat, Sakura-san.”  
“Oh, oke.”  
…  
Sudah sore. Hinata lagi-lagi disuruh Kakashi mengambil laporan dari ruang data. Seenaknya saja. Hinata juga ingin pulang lebih cepat ke rumah. Ia menghela napas. Naik turun tangga dan berjalan ke gedung utama untuk mencapai ruang guru benar-benar menghabiskan energi. Hinata menatap kelasnya yang sudah kosong. Tadi mereka dipulangkan lebih awal karena ada rapat guru. Sekarang masih jam tiga dan Hinata malas pulang jadinya.  
Hinata mengambil tasnya dan menatap penghangat ruangan di ujung kelas. Ia berjalan dan duduk di bangku yang pernah ditumpanginya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tempat Sasuke. Hinata menghela napas. “Bangkunya sudah dingin.”  
Hinata menatap pintu saat mendengar suara geseran.  
“Hinata-san?”  
Hinata lekas-lekas berdiri. Ia tersenyum, “K-konnichiwa, Sasuke-san.”  
“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”  
“A-aku akan segera pulang. Kalau kau mencari Sakura-san, dia tidak ada di sini.”  
“Sakura?”  
“Iya. Selamat ya.”  
Sasuke mengernyit. Tak paham dengan arti kalimat gadis itu.  
“Selamat untuk apa?”  
Hinata ingin pulang cepat sekarang. “Eng, k-kalian berpacaran kan? Kemarin a-aku tak sengaja melihat.”  
Hinata melihat Sasuke memijit pangkal hidung. “Bukan.”  
Apanya yang bukan? Hinata bingung sejadi-jadinya.  
“Kami tidak berpacaran.”  
Kini Hinata yang heran. Apa yang dikatakan pemuda ini barusan?  
“T-tapi—”  
“Aku datang karena Sakura bilang kau ada di sini.”  
Sakura … yang bilang?  
“Eh? K-kenapa Sasuke-san m-mencariku?”  
“Karena ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.”  
“?”  
“…—”  
Tas tangan Hinata jatuh ke lantai. Air matanya jatuh tanpa diminta. “A-apa?”  
“Aku menyukaimu.”  
Apa Hinata tak salah dengar?  
Bukankah ini hanya ilusi? Mana mungkin ini terjadi?  
“A-aku …”  
“Apa jawabanmu, Hinata?”  
Panggilan itu membuat Hinata merasa spesial. Hinata tak bisa berhenti menangis. Sasuke berjalan mendekat, menyeka air mata gadis itu. “Hinata?”  
“Tapi, Sakura-san …”  
“Sakura memang menyatakan suka padaku tapi aku menolaknya. Dia gadis yang baik tapi aku sudah lebih dulu menyukaimu.”  
Sejak kapan? Hinata ingin bertanya.  
“Sejak kau datang melihat latihan kami, aku jatuh hati padamu.”  
Jawaban itu datang dengan sendirinya.  
“T-terima kasih.”  
Hinata menggenggam jemari Sasuke yang hangat. Tersenyum lembut. Menerima pernyataan pemuda itu.  
Di balik pintu, seorang gadis berambut merah jambu tersenyum. Ia berjalan menjauh dari pintu.   
Ia mengobrak-abrik isi tas, mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang, “Ino, rencana kita sukses.”  
‘Apa?! Benarkah?’  
“Tugasku selesai. Mereka benar-benar lucu, kau tahu? Nanti akan aku ceritakan lagi.”  
Ponsel dimasukkan dalam tas. Hujan salju mulai turun lagi.  
“Selamat hari Natal, Hinata.”  
Ini hanya hadiah kecil dari teman-teman Hinata di musim dingin. Hadiah bagi teman yang mudah kedinginan dan seringkali kesepian.  
Hadiah yang jauh lebih berharga dari apapun.  
“Ayo pulang, Hinata?” Sasuke mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata.  
“B-baik.”  
Kini rasa dingin yang dirasakan Hinata telah berganti hangatnya jemari Sasuke menggenggam miliknya. Musim dingin mungkin tak akan sedingin ini lagi.  
.  
.  
THE END  
.  
.  
A/N: Wkwkwk, ini saya buat untuk menyambut bulan Desember. Karena udah mau ujian mending saya kelarin sekarang deh. XDDD Ahaha, kejebak sama alurnya engga? Bagi yang ga ngerti, ini ceritanya Sasuke sama Hinata saling suka namun enggak ada yang memulai. Nah di sinilah Ino dan Sakura jadi mak comblang dan sengaja nembak Sasuke supaya Hinata sadar kalau dia memang suka sama Sasuke. Dari awal cerita pun Sakura sering kok nangkep basah Hinata lirik Saskey. Sudah mengerti? Kalau ada plot hole saya minta maaf yak! Hihi, sampai jumpa!  
Regards,  
Ether-chan


End file.
